


The Seaside

by Sammicorn



Series: Nanamiki [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, it's late and I think I'm poetic, this literally has no plot I just wanted to write about a flustered mikan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammicorn/pseuds/Sammicorn
Summary: Mikan and Chiaki are enjoying a nice outing at the beach, but our favorite nurse get's a bit nervous when she thinks the gamer isn't having much fun.





	The Seaside

Hair hung in wet, heavy strands down Mikan’s back. The de-saturated violet of her locks pressed tightly to the bright-in-contrast daffodil of her swimsuit by the sea-salt water.

The islands beach was a peaceful, bright place, even on the worst of days, and Mikan often found herself stowing away there when she felt her worse and needed an escape from the stress of a killing-game and social intricacies.

Today however, she had company in her place of solace.

Chiaki, the pastel-locked gamer had joined Tsumiki on her quest for ocean fun in the, Mikan could only assume, pretense of growing close with the flustered nurse. 

Currently, Chiaki was situated on a eye-blindingly neon towel nestled on the soft, white sand, a comfortable distance from the lapping waves. Only the the thin remnants of fluffy seafoam dared to reach the outstretched olive of Nanami’s freckled toes. (Earlier, Mikan had noticed they were painted a pretty peach color and decorated with small polka dots. A cute design.)

Even at her distance, Mikan could sense that the gamer's grey-pink eyes were locked on her and solely her, and the pressure of being stared at was beginning to consume the lanky girl. Not even the lapping of clear waves could calm Mikan’s nerves. 

No longer enjoying the cool water that pooled at her ankles, Mikan began to clumsily wade her way towards shore, cringing at every too-loud splash of water as she moved. As she reached shore, the water-cooled sand kissing her calloused feet, grains of sand decorated the wet expanse of her calves. 

By the time Mikan had reached the relaxing Chiaki, now looking up at the nurse in front of her, there was a thick coat of sand on the bottoms of her feet.

“Um! Nanami-san!” Mikan’s face colored with pink, a shade akin to the gamers eyes, as she plopped down onto the sandy floor, grains now digging into the soft flesh of the nurse’s knees. “I-if your not having f-fun here we can go somewhere else!”

“Not having fun….?” Chiaki drawled, tilting her head to the side, the loose strands framing her face falling with the movement. “Why would I not be having fun…?”

“W-well…” There was a heavy shake in her voice as Mikan spoke, crystalline tears already beginning to dot the dark expanse of the girl’s eyelashes. “Y-your just sitting there staring at someone as ugly as m-me… O-oh! Not that’s i-it’s not ok t-to look at me of course! I-Im sorry! Please don’t b-be mad!” The shrill whine of Mikan’s voice mixed with the heavy stream of tears that had began to fall from her almond eyes created a very pitiful sight.

The sleepy haze in Chiaki’s eyes seemed to soften a little as she gave Mikan a fond look, extending a plump hand to lightly pat at the nurses stained cheeks. “Hey, hey. Don’t cry, I’m not mad.” Tsumiki’s crys began to die down, now just little hiccups as she stared at the smiling Chiaki. “I’m having a lot of fun.”

“B-but! Your not swimming... y-you don’t like the beach, d-do you?” All at once Mikan began to blubber again, reaching a slender hand to grasp at the one pressed to her cheek. “Y-you must hate me for bringing you s-somewhere you don’t like!”

 

“I don’t hate you.” Although soft still, Chiaki’s tone took on a bit of a bite as she spoke. “It’s true I’m not fond of swimming, but I’m having a lot of fun seeing how cute you are.”

“H-huh?” The once pale pink flesh of Mikan’s cheek became as red as a fresh apple as she stared, flabbergasted at the gamer who was now awkwardly fiddling with her ponytail, using the hand that wasn’t being tightly grasped by the flabbergasted Tsumiki.

“I was so preoccupied with thinking about how sweet you looked in your swimsuit II didn’t even notice you were getting upset……” Chiaki’s mouth twisted into a pout, the already thick skin of her cheek bulging to the side as she puffed, the apples of such staining rose.

“H-huh?” Mikan, the poor thing looked as though she was going to combust as her grip slowly weakened.

“I’m sorry for upsetting you Tsumiki-chan... And for making you think I was mad at you.”

“Huh……?”

“Ah! Tsumiki!”

A few minutes later, Hinata would find an unconscious Mikan being fussed over by a flustered Chiaki.

Such is island life.


End file.
